


This Love Has Taken It's Toll!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco Malfoy slips a potion into Harry and Luna's cups? What will the potion do and how will the Hogwarts Golden Boy deal with this new situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Has Taken It's Toll!

**Author's Note:**

> I I Am Currently Working On Editing This Piece

It was mid noon, and everyone was enjoying a nice butter beer at The Three Broomsticks.

Ron was busy eyeing the lovely Rosmerta, and Hermione was babbling on about her pet project S.P.E.W.

Harry was of course pretending to listen when really he was watching everything around them. 

In the far corner Draco Malfoy sat with his two idiot like friends laughing about something apparently he found funny.

For some reason he found that very unsettling, for in his mind anything that Malfoy found funny was not good.

If Malfoy was laughing that meant they were probably up to no good, but he couldn't exactly see anything that would convict them of anything wrong. 

Luna Lovegood was at a table by herself, reading her paper upside down as usual while sipping another butter beer. 

Harry smiled warmly in her direction, she never did change, that girl was a bit odd, but then she was also one of the most loyal friends he could have.

His gaze turned to Ginny who was sitting with Dean talking about what ever the two of them were so interested in.

Just then the blonde and his two henchmen walked by.

Crabbe tipped over and tripped over Harry's feet.

Harry instinctively helped him up, not wanting anyone to think he had done it purposely. 

Crabbe stands up and walks away without a word to him, as if nothing had happened.

Harry turned back to the table and picked up his butterbeer.

"Harry wait...don't drink that..Malfoy..." Hermione started, But it was to late Harry had already tipped his head back and downed the butterbeer.

He sudenly noticed that Hermione and Ron were both looking at him rather funny.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked quickly confused.

Did he have something on his face?

"Harry, Malfoy slipped something in your drink while you were preoccupied with Crabbe!" Ron told him worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Hermione asked with more concern.

"I feel fine!" he responded.

"If he put something in my drink it apparently was no good, and didn't do what ever he was planning to do." Harry Responded with a shrug.

After a while Ron and Hermione gave up on watching him and the three of them started getting ready to head back up to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Harry sat at the Griffendor table in the great hall ready to eat, starving.

His gaze fell upon Luna, and for some reason strange thoughts started entering his head.

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips?' He shook his head 'since when did he find Luna Lovegood attractive?'

He looked back as his food, maybe he was tired.

But his gaze goes right back up to Luna Lovegood.

But this time her gaze was glancing at him as well, and somehow his body was loving the way she was looking at him.

But still his mind kept trying to tell him this was rediculous, because he had never ever liked Luna and he had never seen Luna as a girl he would want to date.

But still he couldn't quite shake the longing he felt to chest touch or be near her.

How was this happening? why was he suddenly so interested in Luna Lovegood the one girl everyone loved to pick on? If he got involved with her his reputation as the Golden Boy would be ruined, smashed to pieces, but then another thought clicked into his head and he something in side him said clearly that he did not really care about his reputation, and that she really did look really pretty. 

Harry couldn't stop staring at her, and he found it rather unsettling when she winked and blushed in his direction. From the looks of it his staring was probably giving her the wrong idea, but maybe the idea wasn't wrong if he couldn't quite shake the fact that she was a bit attractive. 

As he sat there trying to think about how this was happening his mind suddenly went back, to the Three Broomsticks and what Ron had told him. Did Draco somehow slip him a love potion? if he did, had Luna been his target? if this was a potion he was going to have to find something that would counteract it. 

Harry turned to Hermione, and blushes before saying "Hermione I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think I know what Draco did! I think he may have slipped me a love potion, and I think Luna was his other intended victim!" 

Hermione looked at him seriously "If that is indeed what he did this will mean lots and lots of research. Cause in order to make an antidote for this potion we would have to find out what ingrediants were used and what potion he made. And we will need to give the antidote to Luna as well!" she explained, as she notices the way that Luna was staring and blushing at Harry. 

Harry stood wanting to get away from Luna, before it got to hard to fight off to potion for he had no idea what he might be capable of doing if he were to somehow get to close to Luna! 


End file.
